Various versions of devices or frames for holding and displaying such objects, especially compact discs in their cases, are known. Usually they are in "pillar" form and made of metal, and the cassettes are lined up in slots one above the other in an approximately horizontal position. If the number of object is rather large, however, such "pillars" become quite high; then only some of the objects are reachable at a convenient height, and problems of stability can arise.
A stand of this type is known from European Patent Disclosure EP-A 0 504 771. It allows four CDs to be held on each level, and substantially comprises U- or I-profile rails disposed crosswise to another and made of a slightly elastic material. The cassettes are inserted between the legs of the profile along two short sides abutting one another at right angles and are firmly clamped there. The user has to hold the rotatably mounted holding part firmly when inserting or removing the cassettes, or else it will inconveniently keep turning, out of the way. The main problem of this type of retention, however, is that the objects protrude from the holding part by one corner, and moreover there is no assurance that they will actually be held on two sides. Hence there is the constant danger that if the user is even only slightly careless--and even if the holding part is merely rotated--the objects will be pushed out or will fall out.